Gilak
Gilak is the main antagonist of the North and South trilogy, the fifth Avatar comic trilogy to take place between The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. He is a Southern Water Tribe warrior turned terrorist leader. History Hundred Year War During the Hundred Year War, Gilak served under Hakoda in his unit against the Fire Nation, greatly admiring him as a leader and a warrior. He was delighted when Hakoda was named the offical Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but later dismayed when he learned of Hakoda's unification plans with Malina and Maliq, two Northern Water Tribe citizens, which he saw as invading the South. Taking Back the South Two of Gilak's loyal followers had attacked Maliq and stolen his briefcase containing plans to build an oil refinery in the South. Katara and Sokka followed them to Gilak's hideout where he and his followers plot out their rebellion against what they see as a hostile takeover by the North. Recognizing them as Hakoda's children, Gilak attempted to persuade them to join their cause, resorting to physically threatening Sokka. The two overpowered him and made off with the briefcase. Knowing Hakoda would eventually learn of their group's existence, Gilak carved a message on the icy walls, warning him he would soon reveal "the truth". Gilak and his army attacked during a celebration festival and revealed the contents of the briefcase, stating Malina and Maliq planned to control the South for its oil in the name of the North. Malina admitted to Gilak's accusations, stating they were unsure if the South was ready for such a responsibility. Malina admits to having been wrong about the South, though Maliq continues to belittle the South for being so uncultured, further angering Gilak. Ignoring Malina's pleas and apology for her brother, Gilak orders the attack to begin, causing Team Avatar to intervene. The two thieves that stole the briefcase cornered Malina and Maliq outside the city and subdued them, pleasing Gilak. Malina begs for mercy, but Gilak states the North was never a true part of the tribe. Before he kills them, however, Hakoda blocks his attack. Hakoda revealed he knew why the North was there, but convinced Malina they were ready for the responsibilities that came with unification, also stating Fire Lord Zuko was once their enemy before becoming their ally, telling him people can change. Thinking he finally got through to Gilak, Hakoda extended his arm, only for Gilak to stab him in the chest. Katara angrily takes him down, and Hakoda's officers arrest him and his troops. Gilak remained in prison for some time until one of the guards, Officer Lirin, walked by him on patrol, telling him she listened to his speech and believed his cause was just, stating her distrust and hatred of the Northerners. She slipped him the key to his cell which he later used to escape, knocking out one of the other guards and freeing Thod, all while Lirin watched and immediately joined their group. Gilak and Officer Lirin take some men and attack Hakoda and Team Avatar while in a meeting with Zuko and Earth King Kuei. Shocked that one of his officers betrayed him, Hakoda declared Gilak would have to go through him if he wanted Malina. Gilak angrily states he was there to kill Hakoda, believing him and his weakness to be the true problem, openly declaring himself a more suitable leader for the Tribe. Gilak knocks Hakoda out and gets him outside the city until he is taken down once again by Katara and Sokka. Gilak disappears before he can be arrested again, and by then it is too late as everyone quickly realizes that Gilak's other subordinates kidnapped the Earth King during all the chaos. Final Battle & Death Gilak sends a letter demanding an exchange; Earth King Kuei for Hakoda. Meeting at the Bridge of No Return, Team Avatar arrives having met Gilak's conditions; all members are chi-blocked by Thod and the two thieves, rendering them unable to fight. Once Kuei and Hakoda are both in the center of the bridge, Gilak gets ready to cut the ropes of the bridge to kill them both, but is instead blocked by Malina, revealing she and Toph's metalbending students snuck over to the other side. Team Avatar then reveals they were wearing chain mail armor that blocks chi-blocking, designed by Toph's company. They attack and defeat Thod and the two thieves, with Malina telling Gilak it's over. Desperate to kill Hakoda, Gilak takes a lit torch and sprints towards the two, burning the bridge and splitting it in half. Zuko rescues Kuei while Aang pulls up Hakoda, who is holding onto Malina, who is holding up Gilak. Their collective bodyweight is too much for Aang, unable to hold all of them up. Gilak, convinced Hakoda will die anyway, lets go of Malina and cries out that even if he loses, Hakoda won't win either, and he falls to his death. Navigation Category:Avatar Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence